


Reassurance

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nathan has nightmares, Post-Doomstar Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan seems to have more nightmares about what had happened than Abigail does, even a year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Sometimes it seemed that his nightmares were about as bad and as frequent as hers were. Nathan would wake up feeling out of breath, hair stuck to his sweat soaked skin, and he would have this faint moment of panic where when he first opened his eyes he couldn’t quite make out Abigail’s sleeping form next to him and he’d reach his hand out for her hoping she was still there. He feared she wouldn’t be there, he was scared he’d just be touching an empty space, or that his hand would nudge the hip of some nameless one night stand that he was keeping in her place to forget she might be dead somewhere. 

Each time though he would reach out a shaky hand scared of who would really be in his bed, every time a smaller more delicate hand would take hold of his. His eyes would adjust to the darkness and he would make out Abigail’s face, her vibrant eyes looking at him knowing in a second or two that he would realize she was here and they were fine. Everything was perfectly fine.

“You okay?” She asked her voice was soft, it was soothing to him.

He knew he had to be weak or some sort of coward that she was the one who was stabbed and tortured, but he was the one who needed to be consoled.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Are you okay?”

She smiled and nodded, he felt relieved when she moved closer to him. Her warm body pressed against him, he found himself sliding his hand under the blanket and gently touching her side. His fingers grazed the scar on her abdomen and he felt a drop in his stomach, she rests her forehead against his chest and let out a long sigh. 

“I’m sorry”

Abigail lifted her head to look up at him, she still smiled at him and he didn’t get the how or the why to any of it.

“Baby it’s almost been a year, I told you I forgive you.”

He’d apologized nearly every day since they rescued them, he apologized to her the second she was in the hospital wing. He never would have left them there for so long if he knew for sure they were alive, but they didn’t know for sure even down to that last minute before rushing into that room there was such a huge possibility they had been killed and there would be nobody to save.

“I know and you’re still totally sure you want to marry me?”

She took his face in her hands and pressed a kiss against his forehead, the bridge of his nose, then against his lips. 

“Extremely sure, you don’t have to keep asking.”

She kissed him again before he could find another thing to ask her, she was used to this. He knew she was used to him being full of doubt and being openly scared at the dead of night when none of his friends or fans were around to see. 

“I love you Abigail”

He promised himself he’d work on things; he’d try better to keep the people in his life safe. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the funeral, to see more of his friends or his fiancé be hurt or killed in front of him. This was the first woman he’d been with who wasn’t some crazy stalker or stuck up and abusive. Abigail didn’t care who he was or how much he was worth, she just cared that under the selfish asshole front he wasn’t a bad guy. He was just scared like all of them were, scared of whatever the hell was about to happen in the future, and wanting to spend whatever normality there was left enjoying his time.

The nightmare that he’d wake up in bed alone was for the most part gone and replaced with the reality that Abigail was there with him in his arms. His band was back together, everybody was fine and safe, and in a few months he’d be marrying the most bad ass woman he’d ever known in his life.

Nothing else before now or in the future really actually mattered.


End file.
